Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a human-computer interface and more specifically to techniques for painting surfaces on an augmented reality device.
Description of the Related Art
Computer graphics technology has come a long way since video games were first developed. Relatively inexpensive 3D graphics engines now provide nearly photo-realistic interactive game play on hand-held video game, home video game and personal computer hardware platforms costing only a few hundred dollars. These video game systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or, in the case of a hand-held video game platform, an integrated controller. A user or player uses the controller to send commands or other instructions to the video game system to control a video game or other simulation being played. For example, the controller may be provided with a manipulator (e.g., a joystick) and buttons operated by the user.
Many hand-held gaming devices include some form of camera device which may be used to capture an image or a series of images of a physical, real-world scene. The captured images can then be displayed, for instance, on a display of the hand-held gaming device. Certain devices may be configured to insert virtual objects into the captured images before the images are displayed. Additionally, other devices or applications may enable users to draw or paint particular within a captured image of a physical scene. However, as such alterations apply only to a single image of the physical scene, subsequent captured images of the physical scene from different perspectives may not incorporate the user's alterations.